La saint valentin sans son valentin
by Elwann Phantomhive
Summary: comment survivre à la fête des amoureux quand son Valentin n'est plus...


Ce matin-là, lorsque Hermione se réveilla elle sut qu'aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une bonne journée. Après tout il est bien dure de passer une bonne journée le jour de la fête des amoureux quand le sien est impossible.

C'est donc la mine triste que Hermione se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle voyait partout des couples autour d'elle, la grande salle avait même été décoré pour l'occasion rendant impossible à qui que ce soit d'oublier la st valentin.

En tant que préfète en chef, c'était un des pires jours de l'année car les professeurs leur demandaient de gérer les passages des mots d'amour dans les classe, sans parler des potions d'amour qui circulait chaque année. Mais le pire s'annoncer surtout après le couvre-feu, car c'est un jour ou les élèves à l'âme romantique aiment bien se cacher pour se donner un semblant d'amour interdit.

La brune alla se poser sur un banc pour son petit déjeuner au côté de Harry et Ron. Après avoir tué Voldemort, ils étaient revenus passer leurs aspics, et reprendre une vie d'étudient « normal ». Harry était depuis la rentrée avec Ginny et il en était parfaitement heureux, ils s'entraidaient à surmonter les traumatismes de la guerre et formait un très beau couple.

Pour ce qui est de Ron, ils avaient beaucoup discuté après la guerre de leur relation et elle était impossible car cela leur rappellerait perpétuellement la guerre et de plus Hermione n'aimait plus Ron depuis longtemps, aujourd'hui elle se disait même qu'elle ne l'avait peut-être jamais aimé. Le roux était aujourd'hui en couple avec la gentille Parvati et ils étaient adorable ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, les deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine conversation, en la prenant de cours Hermione compris qu'ils parlaient des cadeaux pour leurs petites amies. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de ses meilleurs amis quand elle entendait ça. Mais elle prit sur elle et resta silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner.

En allant en cours elle dut séparer deux élèves qui gémissaient dans le couloir en s'embrassant de manière indécente avec des mains commençant à se faire baladeuse. Ses cours de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien à part lorsqu'en cours de potion, le professeur Slugorn eu le droit à un poème récité par un lutin, qui refusait de s'arrêter tant que le professeur de potion n'avait pas donné une réponse positive à un rendez-vous nocturne pour « voir ma lune ».

A midi, elle dû séparer à nouveau plusieurs couples trop entreprenant et du mener aussi un élève de cinquième année qui s'était moqué de la déclaration qu'une élève de quatrième année lui avait faite. Vu la couleur de sa peau et la longueur de ses dents, il n'allait surement plus jamais se moquer des sentiments d'une jeune fille. L'après-midi c'était passé ensuite sans catastrophe.

Elle avait très peu parlé de la journée, au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus triste, son cœur se serrant un peu plus chaque heure, allant jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Elle avait le sentiment que partout où elle regardait elle voyait des gens heureux, amoureux, insouciant... elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir cela. C'est finalement le soir après sa ronde de surveillance, qu'achevée, elle alla dans les cuisines.

Mademoiselle désire quelque chose ?

Hermione alla s'installer à une table éloigné et peu éclairé et leur demanda une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Plutôt deux ne serait pas de trop.

Elle ouvrit sa bouteille et se laissa aller à ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais en général, à boire et à penser. Elle se souvenait comme lors de ses premières années il l'avait effrayé avec sa grande cape et ses profond yeux noir intransigeant. Puis à la fin de sa troisième année il les avait protégés de Remus, c'est à ce moment-là que Hermione ne le voyait plus de la même façon. Elle ne pouvait pas parler de sentiments, mais plutôt une sorte d'admiration mélangé à une fascination.

C'est en sixième année que les choses avaient changé, c'est lorsqu'il passait derrière elle pour évaluer sa potion et qu'elle sentait un frisson la parcourir là ou son maitre de potion soufflait ses reproches. Elle aimait voir son regard pénétrant fixé sur elle pour la déstabiliser. A ce moment-là elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle le savait cruellement aujourd'hui.

Mais c'est lors d'une retenue que tout avait dérapé. C'était toujours pendant sa sixième année lors d'une retenue qu'elle avait parce qu'elle s'entêtait à aider Neuville. Elle avait eu droit à la punition classique de récurer les chaudrons sans magie. Mais à force de frotter elle s'était éraflé fortement l'avant-bras droit. Elle eut un gémissement de douleur et son professeur qui avait pas relevé la tête de ses copies jusque-là, daigna à lui accorder un regard.

Vous vous êtes blessée… venez ici.

Hermione se souvenait comme à ce moment-là elle avait senti son cœur faire un raté. Elle s'approcha et s'assis là ou son professeur lui avait indiqué. Il lui prit doucement le bras et commencé à désinfecter la plaie. Puis il commença a lui faire un bandage, avec une grande douceur. Malgré elle sa respiration s'était accélérée et elle voyait sa peau se couvrir par la chair de poule. Et à ce moment-là Severus se mis à parler.

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir ça, de toute ces années ou j'ai été injuste envers vous.

En disant ça il releva la tête et fixa son regard sombre sur elle, lui donnant l'impression de pénétrer son âme. Hermione voyait sur son visage une grande fatigue et beaucoup de tristesse.

Alors sans réfléchir elle se leva et s'approcha de son visage. Il la fixait toujours mais il ne bougea pas. Elle se pencha et frôla ses lèvres et tous deux soupirèrent. Hermione ferma les yeux et exerça une pression sur les lèvres de son professeur qui y répondit. Il s'embrassait tendrement, mêlant leurs âmes à se baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Severus s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura « merci » et il partit de sa salle de classe sans un mot laissant Hermione seule.

Elle n'avait pas compris à ce moment-là qu'elle avait définitivement lié son âme à son professeur de potion. Elle avait tenté de se voiler la face l'année qui avait suivie, surtout qu'elle pensait que Severus était un traitre. Elle s'était alors intéressé à Ron, parce que c'était normal, ce que tout le monde souhaitait.

Puis elle l'avait vu dans la cabane hurlante. Elle avait suivi Harry et quand elle vu le corps agonisant de son professeur, elle se figea. Elle entendait plus rien, elle avait la sensation que son cœur se serrait dans son cœur, mais si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Puis la sensation qu'il s'était brisé. Elle regarda Harry récolté les souvenirs de Severus et partir à la hâte.

Enfin elle s'approcha de son professeur, il respirait difficilement. Il la fixait et elle pouvait voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Severus. C'est alors que dans un effort qui semblait prodigieux le maitre de potion ouvrit la bouche et mima,

Je t'aime, pardonne-moi.

Je te pardonne… je t'aime.

Sa voie s'était cassée à la fin de sa phrase par un sanglot qu'elle ne pouvait retenir. Severus lui sourit et ferma les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

Dans le présent, Hermione attaquait sa deuxième bouteille de whisky, se remémorant ses horribles souvenirs. Des larmes coulait sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle continuait à vivre avec optimisme après ça mais il y avait des jours ou c'était juste trop dure, parce que son âme sœur était morte, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela à qui que ce soit.

Demain ça irait mieux, pensa-t-elle, mais juste ce soir elle pleurerait la perte de la moitié de son âme.

Et demain ça irait mieux… jusqu'à la prochaine fois.


End file.
